powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai Time
Power Rangers Samurai Time is based on power rangers samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai'' ''which is set 53 years after the events of Super Samurai in White stranger is on time's power rangers series. synopsis It was 53 years ago Nighloks flood the world but the samurai rangers defeated the nighloks and the world is back to the way it was. Now it is 2065 the nighlok returns but The nighlok Princess and the wife of serrator named Chromastri is leading the nighloks. The samurai rangers are useless to defeat them. But the another samurai ranger name Kuro Shuro appears and helps them to defeat those nighloks from flood the world they are Power Rangers Samurai Time plot The samurai rangers are having a peaceful time at panorama city. But when the nighlok rises again the samurai rangers are no match for them. But the new samurai ranger Kuro Shuro helps them with knowledge of the Nighloks and Team up with the samurai rangers to defeat those nighloks Rangers "It's time to save the world. It's time to fight the war. It's time to defeat those Nighloks from flooding our world. It's time to never give up. POWER RANGERS SAMURAI TIME" Allies Mentor Ji (Mentor of the rangers) M.E.N.T.O.R (Mega Extract Nexus of Togetherness Opportuntities Robot) Boga(A varactyl from utapau who turned into a Allie nighlok) Dreadhead(A Former villian nighlok who faced the rangers in the past and dislikes jayden after he did to him and sometimes he's the black samurai ranger) Obi wan Kenobi(A Jedi Knight who used to married Kuro Shuro before He and Kuro got divorced) Delphine(An Aquitian ranger who is a bestest friend of Kuro ever since 200,000 years ago and also a main character of the series) TideusAnother Aquitian Ranger who is a strongerest memeber of the alien rangers team and has good humor. However He hates Kuro so much He has bad humors on her and tries to kill her (He is also a antagonist in one of the episodes) Kinji Takigawa(A Japanese guy from This country but the rangers keep telling him that he's from Japan. He can transform into Starninger. He wants to know what his power ranger counterpart. He is Kuro's first earthling best friend) Fusions Samurai rangers or Nighloks fuse each other.(the fusion is only working when fuse with Kuro. It is impossible to fuse with someone else) Kurophine (Kuro and Delphine) Kurinji (Kuro and Kinji) Kurestro (Kuro and Cestro) Kurdread (Kuro and Dreadhead) Magnus (Xandred and Dredakai) Depresstruck (Deker and Dayu) Nighloks "Kah juu na hum Nighloks, My ho hewai. Kusho no Kushi haio. Kah juu na hum Nighloks, shanai qishi ah quo.(we are the Nighloks we're bad and Strong. Our foes is samurai rangers. We are the Nighloks, we should flood the earth)" Chromastri(Princess of the nighloks and a wife of king of the nighloks Serrator) Xandred(Master of the nighloks who got killed by the rangers 53 years earlier) Octoroo(A nighlok who says Oh Ah Oh alot of times and fells in love with Chromastri and he doesn't know that Chromastri is married to Serrator Dayu(A nighlok who is sad because of her husband Deker and she plays the Harmonium) Deker(A nighlok who is cursed and wants Jayden to duel him to end his curse. In this series He wants Jayden to again duel him but this time for fun) Flamator(A Nighlok who age a faster then lighting and stops at age: 10. His head resembles to grillby from Undertale) Serrator(A king of Nighloks and a husband of Chromastri who cursed Dayu and Deker because Deker was Dying because of the fire in Dayu and Deker's home) Galvanax J.R.(son of Galvanax S.R. the undefeated champion of Galaxy Warriors. Who has alot of Temper then Xandred. And like his father Galvanax J.R. is a undefeated champion of 2nd generation Galaxy Warriors) Legendary Power rangers Here's the list of power rangers who team up with the samurai rangers(some are from super Sentai) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Zeo rangers Time force rangers Wild force rangers R.P.M Rangers 2011 samurai rangers Dino charge rangers Ninja steel rangers Ninningers Kakurangers Shinkengers Wild west rangers Movies Power Rangers Samurai Time movie Samurai Rangers vs. Aquitian Rangers Rangers in the old west Power rangers samurai time 100 years after The return of power rangers samurai time Power rangers samurai time meets power rangers samurai Power rangers samurai time vs The Kenobis Notes *Power rangers samurai time takes place 52 and 53 years after the events of power rangers samurai and super samurai *Dreadhead is one of the few Nighloks to be allied with the rangers. Rest of it is unknown *Kuro,Obi wan,and Boga were the main characters of my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis *Rangers in the old west is a movie series about the samurai rangers went back in time to 1887 angel Grove and meets the ancestors of mighty Morphin power rangers *Kuro's Sentai counterpart Ginshiro is male. Unlike Kuro who is nice to the rangers. Ginshiro is mean to shinkengers mostly Genta. So Ginshiro is antagonist in samurai Sentai shinkenger jikan. *However Kuro can be mean because Hydro Hog, Tideus, Her dream don't come true, or everything *All the samurai rangers last names is revealed. *In one of the episodes Delphine's last name is Oshida meaning that She has a Japanese aquitian ancestors. *Boga and Zenowing are brothers like their Sentai counterparts but Boga is young and Zenowing is old while their counterparts Neo wise god Torin is old and wise god Torin is young *Kuro and Delphine are bestest friends in this universe while their counterparts Ginshiro and Tusruhime are marriage couples. * *Tideus really likes Dollars Trilogy in this series. Which is mentioned a few times. He mentioned that He records it on Kuro's TV and Kuro doesn't know that Tideus recorded it. *In Power Rangers Samurai Time vs. Power Rangers Samurai the 2066 Samurai rangers went back in time to the day where Jayden tries to master the 5 disk beetle cannon. However when the 2066 samurai rangers meet past dreadhead it causes some time paradox and will erase 2066 samurai rangers from existence. *Despite Kuro Shuro is playing as her self. This character is totally real in fanfiction universe. *There are over 40 theme songs in this series. *In Return of the Dreaded nighlok Dreadhead mentioned the events of Day off "You just took a stand, challenge me to a standoff and for tarnation's sake you send me to hell 53 damn years ago" *There are alot of Bloods, innuendos, and bad words in this series. *In one of the episodes Kuro said that Oshida is Godness of light in Trithayzian. *Kuro is a Japanese word for Black so it's ironic because she's the silver ranger. *Kuro and Delphine's fusion Kurophine ( A game show host of warriors vs. warriors) is sounded alot like Sardonyx from Steven universe. *In this series Kuro is shown to love all western movies but in the Kenobis series she is shown to hate it. Probably because she married to Dreadhead, and White Stranger. *Shuro means White in Trithayzian *Trithayzia is a most unhappiness planet in a whole Galaxy in how Kuro met Delphine. But in trip to trithayzia, Trithayzia is the most HAPPINESS planet in the galaxy. Probably They just signed a treaty to make trithayzia happy and peaceful place. *In some of the episodes Everyday Fun is heard on Kuro's computer. *Trithayzia was going to be named Trithyzar before it was quickly change to Trithayzia. *Nighloks have their own language. * The 31st theme song is Nin ja Mon ja Ninja Matsuri. The ending song from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *All theme songs are 2-5 minutes long. Which makes the longest theme songs in my Fanfiction history. *Originally Deker is going to be a Shadow samurai ranger but is replaced by Dreadhead as the black samurai ranger. *Since the 30th theme song. The rangers are seen in super samurai made except Kuro who has her own super samurai mode. *The 29th theme song is Uma Thurman by fall out boy which is used in my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis and also a fight scene where Obi wan fights Grievous.